(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic toys and toy components and, more particularly, to electronic toys and toy components molded of conductive loaded resin-based materials comprising micron conductive powders, micron conductive fibers, or a combination thereof, substantially homogenized within a base resin when molded. This manufacturing process yields a conductive part or material usable within the EMF, thermal, acoustic, or electronic spectrum(s).
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Radio-controlled (RC) toys become popular in recent years. A RC toy performs various functions in response to signals from a remote controlling device. These control signals are transmitted and received via antennas integrated in the remote controller and in the toy. Typically, the antennas are formed from a metal wire or rod. While this approach can work adequately, metal rods or wires present packaging difficulties, break easily, and can present a hazard for small children. An object of the present invention is to improve the performance, reliability, and design flexibility of RC controllers and toys. In some cases, the power supply for a small motor in the RC toy is a battery. In other cases, as for example with slot cars or electric trains, an AC/DC converter provides DC power to the race track or train track. Metal rails or metal strips are placed on the tracks and metal brushes or flairs are used to conduct current into the car or train. Another object of the present invention is to improve the performance and design flexibility of electric slot cars, trains, and tracks.
Several prior art inventions relate to electronic toys and, in particular, radio-controlled toys. U.S. Patent Publication US 2004/0061479 A1 to Harrelson et al teaches a transmitter for a radio-controlled toy which also acts as a charging station and has readouts so the user is able to know the status of the battery charge. This invention also teaches the ability of the user to alter the look of the vehicle by having interchangeable components. U.S. patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,773,321 B1 to Urquiaga teaches a remote control convertible toy vehicle assembly that incorporates a generator capable of recharging the battery during use to help prolong the life of said battery. U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,887 to Rudell et al teaches a radio controlled toy with a remote accessory activation that utilizes a trigger mechanism on the radio controlled toy able to interact with a trigger mechanism on the remote accessory and achieve the desired result or action.
U.S. Patent Publication US 2004/0116044 A1 to Foster et al teaches a remote controlled vehicle able to launch a remote controlled flying vehicle. This invention teaches after the launch of the flying vehicle the power is shut off to the original remote controlled vehicle allowing the same transmitter to operate both vehicles. U.S. Patent Publication US 2003/0232649 A1 to Gizis et al teaches a gaming system and method that utilizes a remote controlled vehicle that caries a video camera and sends the visual information back to a display screen on the radio transmitter. This invention also teaches of the ability to transfer data back and forth to other transmitters by having a receiving unit built into its design. U.S. Patent Publication US 2002/0081941 A1 to Allmon et al teaches a remote controlled model vehicle with an audio output system such as a cassette tape player or CD player or Am/Fm receiver built into the vehicle.
U.S. Patent Publication US 2001/0041495 A1 to Chan teaches an interactive doll and activity center that has series of infrared sensors in both the doll and the activity center and an artificial speech unit in the doll that communicates messages to the user. U.S. Patent Publication US 204/0107864 A1 to Hayden teaches an independent adjustable regulated direct current power supply and adjustable rheostat controller for each lane on the track in a hobby slot car system. U.S. Patent Publication US 2003/0040247 A1 to Rehkemper et al teaches of a remote controlled toy airplane assembly that has a microprocessor for assisting flight operations. The invention also teaches that all of the flight processes are handled by the microprocessor rather than the typical servo configuration currently known in the art.